


Halloween Treat 2007 - Orlando/Elijah

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2007 [6]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-01
Updated: 2007-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>One Orlijah ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Halloween Treat 2007 - Orlando/Elijah

**Author's Note:**

> One Orlijah ficlet written as a treat for a visitor to my virtual door for Halloween 2007.

•   **For itstonedme**

The first things Orlando noticed were his eyes. Nothing original there; no big surprise. They were huge, almost freakishly so. But it wasn't merely their size that drew his attention. Rather, it was the clarity, the honest and open quality, that captivated him. You wouldn't expect it from someone who had grown up in the industry. So Orlando took notice. And watched. Weeks passed and he realized Elijah was watching him too. And to his delight he found even more in those eyes, had discovered desire and longing, hunger and need, directed only at him.


End file.
